The Agent Files
by greengirl82
Summary: Shoe fetish. Low cut tops. There's so much you didn't know about a dark haired duo. Two shot.
1. Agent Hotchner's Shoes

**The Agent Files**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine...

Summary: The case of Agent Hotchner and his shoe fetish.

A/N: This one has been a favorite of mine, and I decided to add it into the series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.

* * *

Brian Koslow said, "Always wear expensive shoes. People notice."

* * *

Hotch sighed as he bent over to tie his very expensive shoe lace. He knew it was bad, he admitted to himself that he had a shoe fetish but he didn't care when it came to her.

Sitting up he noticed Emily walking through the bullpen and his eyes traveled down her frame taking in the way her hips swayed, the cut of her top and his eyes salivated when he saw her shoes.

_'The red sole Christian_ _Louboutin heels,'_ Hotch thought feeling his stomach tighten at the way it heightened the brunette.

Hotch knew she wore those just for him, and that she knew he was watching her as she sat down removing her suit jacket and he got an eyeful of her porcelain white skin.

Hotch's mind wandered to how he had gotten into the habit of a shoe fetish to begin with. Thinking back to his first sexual encounter when he was fifteen years old with his first real girlfriend.

A small smirk graced his face, when he remembered the girl who he first had sex with, and how she insisted that she keep her red heels on during their brief encounter, and all the encounters after that.

It turned out to be a big turn on for him until he met and courted the more conservative Haley.

Haley was more reserved then his previous girlfriend so he curbed his shoe fetish and transitioned it to him being obsessed with purchasing numerous shoes. Different brands and styles.

And Haley was not pleased about that, she thought that anything more than five pairs was excessive and a waste of money.

Hotch's temptation for shoes waned as did his marriage until he met her. Emily Prentiss.

He was beyond stunned by the ivory skinned brunette. When he met her he knew she was someone unique, one of a kind.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her shoes. Emily wore grey Louis Vuitton mink boots, and when he heard why she was standing in his office, he became cold and distant.

After all he was still a married man who just had a gorgeous woman placed on his team. One that he had numerous fantasies  
about wearing different shoes. So that's all that they'd be, fantasies.

Hotch chuckled as he was pulled out of his trip down memory lane when he heard a knock in his door.

"Come in," Hotch said in his usual tone, and lifted his head to see the brunette in question walk in.

"I'm finished with my case files," Emily said placing the file on his desk, giving him a pointed look.

"Thank you," Hotch replied keeping his eyes trained on her face.

"Something wrong, Hotch?" Emily asked with a touch of concern in her tone.

"No, no, no." Hotch said watching her walk to his office door, clicking the lock "What are you doing?"

Emily turned around looking at him as she closes the blinds, raising an eyebrow at him, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Closing the blinds?" Hotch asked, his eyes traveling down to the black heels.

"Very observant" Emily said walking over to him as she sat down on his lap "Good boy."

"You want to here?" Hotch asked eyeing her as she turned around to straddle him.

"No, I just get a big kick out of attaching myself to your waist," Emily said seeing Hotch narrow his eyes and pull her up on his desk "Ooh, alpha male makes an appearance."

A smirk graced Hotch's face as he fingered the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head "You wore the black heels."

Emily pulled the suit jacket off him, tossing it on the chair behind them.

"I know how much you liked them" Emily said quickly unbuttoning his shirt, as he ran his finger over the lacy part of her black bra, tracing circles on her soft skin.

"Unzip my pants" Hotch ordered her with a smirk on his face, using his alpha male tone.

Emily grinned like a Cheshire cat as she pulled the belt from his pants, snapping the button open as she trailed the zipper down. Her fingers linger at the front of his pants.

Cupping his covered manhood, she gave a tight squeeze smiling when he bucked forward.

"Somebody wants to come out to play" Emily murmured giving Hotch a lopsided grin.

Hotch grunted as she pulled his pants and boxers down, feeling her warm hand reach out to touch him.

Giving him a little tug, Emily worked her hand up and down on his shaft as she ran her thumb over the slit, feeling the hardening member made her wet with anticipation.

Emily quickened the pace of stroking Hotch up and down, causing his breath to hitch out a moan.

"Shh" Emily said placing her a free hand over his mouth, while she felt him shake.

Hotch grabbed that hand, pushing her back on his desk and grabbing at her black slacks pulling them off.

"Aw," Emily whined "I thought you wanted me to wear the heels?"

Hotch's face grinned as he picked up the heels placing them on her feet.

"Well look at you" Emily grinned "A porno version of Cinderella?"

Chuckling Hotch grabbed her waist pulling her hips up, running his hand up her thighs, and dipping a finger into her fold.

"So wet" Hotch murmured with appreciation, pulling his finger out as he lined himself up.

"I want you now" Emily groaned then gasped as he thrusted in her hard, pulling out then going back in.

Her eyes closed as she moaned at the pleasure he radiated, feeling his hands roamed her body, tugging at the bra while his hands cupped her breast, each thumb running over the nipple while he thrusted in time causing her to arch off the desk.

"Oh God, Aaron" Emily moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, while he pulled her legs up over his hips.

Hotch kept up with his pace, while he trailed kisses up and down her neck, nipping, licking and sucking wherever he could.

He enjoyed leaving his marks all over her shaking body.

Moving his mouth to hers, his tongue tracing her lips as she allowed him dominance in the kiss as his tongue battled  
with hers.

Hotch could feel her tighten around him, as he neared his own peak. Reaching his hand between them as his pace continued  
he thumb stroked her sensitive bundle as he thrusted in three more times, moaning as he came.

Emily grabbed his shoulders tightly, pulling him close to her lightly screaming his name in his ear as she came right  
after him.

Hotch pulled himself up, panting as he pulled her up with him kissing her passionately.

"That was..." Emily said trying to catch her breath "Wow."

Hotch chuckled as he kissed her neck, "Wow, doesn't begin to cover it."

"So..." Emily said pulling her clothes back on, seeing Hotch reach for his pants "I wanted to tell you..."

"Yeah?" Hotch asked watching her put her top back on, enjoying the sight of her disheveled because of him.

"If you're going to come over later?" Emily said "Because I bought these really amazing boots that I think you'll like."

Pulling his tie back on straight, "Really?" Hotch asked amused.

Smiling as he pulled her into another kiss, "I knew that would grab your attention."

* * *

"Every time a woman leaves off something it looks better, but every time a man leaves off something he looks worse." Will Rogers

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Agent Prentiss' Tops

**The Agent Files**

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I've dealt with it by now.

Summary: The case of Agent Prentiss and her low cut blouse...

A/N: Here's another chapter. Remember it's going to be slightly "M" so I hope you all enjoy this.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Procrastination is the art of keeping up with yesterday." Don Marquis

* * *

Emily smirked as she wandered into the bullpen and removed her work suit coat and felt the eyes of every man on her. But when she felt his eyes hit her she kept her face impassive.

This is what she waited for, his eyes to fall on her and take in her appearance. Hair perfect, make up flawless and outfit  
form-fitting so he could take in every curve of her body.

But the top? It was low cut dark red and he couldn't take his eyes off her ample cleavage on display. She wore that just for him.

She could always tell when he was watching her so she made it her number one priority that he knew it was just for him and more than made it obvious numerous times what could be all his when she leaned over to pick up something, just to give him an eyeful.

What she knew was he couldn't stand was the way other men were looking at her, hell even the men on their own team.

Emily had to struggle to withhold the smirk she wanted to release when she had seen the distinct displeasure on Hotch's face when he saw Reid's eyes wander over Emily's body before Reid was caught ogling her.

Emily got up, pulling down the dark red top, making her sure her girls were on display and bit her lip when she felt his  
heated stare, as she wandered out of the bullpen towards the break room.

Standing in the break room, Emily turned to the coffee pot and she just knew it in the pit of her stomach that he was there staring at her.

"Prentiss," Hotch called out, his tone thick, "May I have a word with you?"

Emily turned around, raising an eyebrow at him, "Certainly sir."

Emily walked out of the break room and followed him down the empty hall, turning around to see if anyone was following them she was stunned when he grabbed her arm dragging her into an out-of-order ladies room.

Emily chuckled when Hotch pushed her up against the bathroom door, locking it as one hand trailed down her stomach tugging at the hem of her red top.

"Like it?" Emily murmured, his warm hand slid up the shirt pulling it up while his finger ghosted over the lace of her  
bra.

"Mm hmm" Hotch murmured in agreement "So soft."

"I was talking about the shirt..." Emily said smirking.

"Well I was talking about your soft skin" Hotch said moaning as he ran his hands inside her bra massaging the breasts  
then flicking at the nipple eliciting a moan from the brunette.

Emily ran her hands down his stomach towards the button of his slacks, she quickly unfasten it, lowering the zipper and  
sliding the slacks down his waist to drop at his feet.

Emily tugged at Hotch's boxers until they fell at his feet as well while she ran her hand up and down his shaft tugging at  
it gaining a small his from him.

He leaned in to her his mouth kissing her deeply his mouth, his tongue dominating the kiss, causing her to moan, while her hand stroked up and down his heated length feeling him twitch in her hand.

Feeling himself ready to fall over the edge, Hotch grabbed her hand and slammed it against the wall, holding her in place  
while he made quick work to rid her of her dark slacks and underwear, as she lifted her legs to step out of them.

Hotch released Emily's hand to pick her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he lined himself up with her core thrusting forwards as his mouth trailed kisses and nibbled at the base of her neck trailing down to the top.

Emily's head fell back against the door as she moaned when Hotch's mouth went to the edge of the top bit hard into the skin causing her to moan loudly.

Hotch continued to thrust in and out while lifting her legs a bit higher on his waist feeling her warmth tighten around him. His breathing hitched when his hands trailed up to her breast cupping them, feeling proud when she gasped then moaned at the touch of his hands.

"Oh God," Emily moaned into his neck.

"Mmm," Hotch murmured kissing her shoulder as he continued his thrust, quickening the pace as her walls tightened around him making him thrust harder and faster.

He felt himself nearly going to the edge and moved his hand between their connected bodies and massaged her bundle of nerves, tapping it causing her to moan loudly in his ear as she panted out his name. She groaned as she came and Hotch fell over the edge right after her.

After catching her breath Emily, pulled her head away from Hotch's shoulder and saw on his face as he lowered her to her feet.

"What?" Emily asked "What's with the look?"

"Just categorizing all the marks on your neck." Hotch said smugly causing Emily to dress her lower half and look over in  
the mirror.

"Huh" Emily said turning as Hotch got dressed, "Well thanks for that. How am I going to explain this to the team?"

Hotch bit his lip teasingly saying, "Tell them you ran into a vampire on the way to the restroom?"

"Ha ha, smart ass" Emily murmured straightening her appearance "Wonder if concealer will actually cover all this up?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow to her, "What?"

Emily turned around, "Concealer to cover up the marks."

Shaking his head, "Nope, you won't be covering up those marks..."

Emily saw the smirk on his face when he looked down at her shoes, "Nice shoes, are those Lulu Guinness?"

Emily raised an eyebrow "Shoe fetish, Hotch?"

Seeing the embarrassing smirk, she kissed his nose, "I'll make you a deal. I get to cover up these marks and the next  
time we have one of these fun little escapades I'll wear an amazing set of shoes just for you, ok?"

Hotch grinned at that, "All right, just this once."

Heading towards the door, Emily turned around and looked at him, "Oh this is going to be more than once, count on that."

* * *

"Life is like a Tango... sad, sensual, sexy, violent and quiet." Author Unknown

* * *

**THE END**

I hope you're all enjoying this story. Leave a review.


End file.
